


Drabble #2

by TheLostSkyGirl



Series: SeHo Drabbles [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, He's Junmyeon's brat though, M/M, Sehun being a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostSkyGirl/pseuds/TheLostSkyGirl
Summary: “If I’m gonna be posing with a Kim, it damn well better be MY Kim.”OrHow the EXO 2019 Season’s Greetings photoshoot came to be.





	Drabble #2

**Author's Note:**

> Original tweetfic [here](https://twitter.com/SeHoDrabbles/status/1057416289784754176)

The temperature inside the boardroom was warm. A complete contrast to the temperature outside, where the autumn chill has decided to turn for the worse.

Eight men were currently lounging inside said room, all engaged in their own respective activities.

Chanyeol, Sehun and Jongin were at the couch and in the middle of a heated discussion about who knows what. Probably deciding who gets to spoil their new song next.

Minseok had his head on the table w/ his arms as pillows, trying to catch a few minutes of nap before their meeting started.

Kyungsoo and Junmyeon were near the front of the room talking about the former’s drama which was down to it’s last few episodes.

Baekhyun and Jongdae were, well, being Baekhyun and Jongdae.

All in all, the room was filled with muted chatter and an occasional boisterous laugh. 

About 30 minutes since their arrival, the door of the boardroom opens and one of their managers comes in along with another person, probably the producer of their latest project.

“Gather ‘round fellas. We’re starting the meeting.”

One by one, the members took their seats.

If anyone noticed how Sehun immediately sits beside Junmyeon or how he casually scoots his chair closer to the older, nobody says anything. And if he drapes his arm on Junmyeon’s chair like it was the most natural thing in the world, nobody bats an eye.

The producer claps his hands once to get their attention. 

“I know you’re all tired and busy, what with the comeback and individual projects, so we’’ make this fast. We need to discuss your photoshoot for the 2019 Season’s Greetings. We’ve already got the concept planned out."

"We just need your input, if you have any. Sound good?” he directs his gaze towards Junmyeon."

“Yes, sir. How exactly are we gonna do this?”

“Well you already know that we’ve started the astrologic concept early this year,” Junymyeon nods, briefly remembering the cute cups and coasters with their zodiac signs, “so for this year’s season’s greetings, we’re gonna go with it as well.”

The producer pulls out a couple of folders and passed it on the members. When opened, they saw rough sketches of the concept they were supposed to follow. 

Instead of getting his own folder though, Sehun chose to lean over Junmyeon and rest his chin on his shoulder.

What are you doing?” Junmyeon whispers, giving his shoulder a little shake so that the maknae will get off. But of course, Sehun doesn’t.

“I’m looking at the designs,” Sehun answered nonchalantly.

“Get your own file.”

“Nah. Too lazy.”

Sehun…” Junmyeon growls lowly. Instead of answering, Sehun only whines and moves his chair even closer to Junmyeon.

Junmyeon knows he won’t win this one. Sehun was in one of his stubborn moods. With a sigh, he adjusted his folder so Sehun doesn’t have to lean too much.

“Are we gonna get tattoos?” Chanyeol asks while looking through the folder, the excitement evident in his voice.

“Yes! We’re talking constellation tattoos, glitter,” Baekhyun lets out an excited squeal upon hearing the word. He’s always had a love for glitter, “the whole shebang.

“That would be so cool!” Jongdae exclaims.

The producer gives them a satisfied smile. “We know. And we’ll be doing it by pair. Each pair will be getting their own poster. The rest of the content will be up to the creative team. All we need to decide now is who to pair up.”

“I call Chanyeol!” Baekhyun shouts suddenly, Minseok jumped from his seat. Minseok sits back down, rolling his eyes. Clingy asshole, he thinks.

Junmyeon clears his throat and looks pointedly at Baekhyun. At least he had the decency to look sheepish. 

“Sorry.”

“Actually,” their manager started, “we originally planned out to use the “ships”, as fans like to call it, for the shoot,” Junmyeon can sense the impending BUT.

“But the management refused.”

Yep. He should’ve known.

“But why?,” Minseok asks, “wouldn’t the fans like it more if we do it by that pairing. I know for sure they would lose it when they see ChanBaek in one poster.” Baekhyun beamed at him.

“That’s what we said, but they insisted to try different pairings this time. And they were very firm about this.”

“But I wanna be in a poster with Soo,” Jongin says with a pout.

Kyungsoo, who had moved seats to sit beside Jongin, gave him a nudge in the shoulder. “Stop it.”

Jongin pouts even more.

“So do we just randomly select partners of are you gonna choose for us?” 

“Well, we’re open to suggestions.”

“We could do it by sub unit?” Jongdae suggests.

Junmyeon was quick to refute. “I don’t have a sub unit Dae.”

Jongdae scoffs. “Yes you do. You and Soo can be the actor sub unit,” he says proudly.

Everyone in the room laughs, much to Junmyeon and Kyungsoo’s embarrasment.

“That seems like a plausible idea. There are only two people in each poster though, so who’s it gonna be?”

“I can pair up with Jongdae,” Baekhyun suggests.

“NO!” Junmyeon and Minseok shouted at the same time.

“Whyyyyyyy???” Baekhyun whines. He even stomped his feet for dramatic effects.

“The last time you and Jongdae were in a shoot together, you kept hitting and pushing each other we had a do over twice.”

“But me and Chen-chen would look good together,” anyone who doesn’t spend a huge amount of time with Baekhyun will definitely fall for that hurt puppy look.

Luckily, the two eldest were already immune to it.

“Yes. But you are also a disaster together. So, no. You’ll pair up with Minseok,” Junmyeon says with a tone of finality.

“But Minseok hyung pinches me!”

Minseok didn’t even bother to hide his proud smirk. “Only when necessary.

Baekhyun looked like he wanted to protest more but one look from Junmyeon had his resolve withering. It didn’t help that Chanyeol sniggered at him. The smaller pinched the other’s thigh in retaliation. 

Which resulted to a pinching battle under the table.

Junmyeon can already feel the tell-tale sign of a headache coming. Not to mention his worry because Sehun was being unusually quiet. On normal occasions, Sehun would be at par with Baekhyun and Jongdae at throwing suggestions. Now, however, he simply clung onto Junmyeon.

Weird.

His musings were interrupted by the producer. “So we got one pairing down, 3 more to go.”

“I could pair up with Jongdae,” Kyungsoo offers. 

Jongin whines, nobody acknowledges.

“But you were gonna pair up with Junmyeon! You were gonna be the singer-actor sub-unit!” If Baek’s puppy look could be easily ignored, Dae’s whining is a bit harder. The more he whines, the higher the pitch of his voice gets that they eventually just cave so he would shut up.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “That’s not a thing Dae. Now shut it so we can end this meeting.”

“But--”

Another pointed look from Junmyeon.

“Okay.”

Chanyeol, who had already ended his not-so-subtle flirting with Baekhyun, suddenly perked up.

“Oh hey, look! We got a pattern. We got two Kim’s left. So if Junmyeon-hyung and Jongin don’t pair up with each other, we get a Kim each!”

Huh.

“I can pair up with you hyung!” Chanyeol directs his gaze towards Junmyeon.

Suddenly, Junmyeon felts arms circling his waist, pulling him towards a warm body. And for the first time since the meeting started, Sehun spoke up.

“No.”

That’s it. One word. And maybe a tighter squeeze to Junmyeon’s stomach.

“What are do you mean Sehunnie? There’s only four of us left. And you can’t pair up with Junmyeon-hyung because, you know, you’re a ship,” why Chanyeol used air quotes when he said ship is questionable.

Junmyeon might need to talk to him about it later.

Jongin, not being one to lose, stand up and points a finger at Sehun. “If I can’t be paired with Soo-hyung, then you cannot be paired with Junmyeon-hyung. That’s only fair Sehun.”

Junmyeon can feel his ears heating up. But before he could say something, Sehun was already countering Jongin.

“I said no. If I’m gonna be posing with a Kim, then it’s gonna be MY Kim.”

Silence. Complete, utter silence.

Junmyeon could almost feel his soul leave his body. Or that’s probably just the effect of how tight Sehun was holding onto him.

But he was a leader. And he can’t let his flustered emotions overcome his decisions.

He gently tapped Sehun’s arm. “Now, now, Sehun. You heard what the manager said. We can’t be paired together,” Junmyeon looked towards the manager and the producer for help. But they both only shrugged at him, probably knowing how hard it’ll be to convince Sehun.

Useless.

You see, when he wants something, like REALLY want something, Sehun has a process.

He would start with a glare. He’d look at you straight in the eye, with piercing eyes that you’ll cave out of fear. 

But those he rarely uses with his hyungs. He’s a nice kid like that.

But then, he uses his ultimate weapon. A tactic that puts Baekyun’s puppy look and Jongin’s pitiful sad face to shame.

He pouts.

It’s not an any special kind of pout, really. But Sehun knows how to use it to his advantage. He knows his hyungs dote on him, the beloved maknae. And he exploits it the bestest way he can.

He doesn’t do it often. But when he does, even Jongin, who was a literal stuff toy trapped in a huge man’s body, couldn’t refuse.

And that’s exactly what he does right now.

First, he looks at their manager and the producer, the two people who barely come into contact with “the pout” also known as the two people who would easily cave.

3 seconds. That’s all it takes for their manager and the producer to melt into a puddle.

“I mean, I guess it wouldn’t be too bad. They’re rarely together after all."

2 down.

Tightening his hold on Junmyeon, Sehun looks at Kyungsoo and Baekhyun, the two hyungs that dote on him the most, aside from Junmyeon of course.

Piece of cake.

Kyungsoo gulps. Baekhyun averts his eyes. “Yeah, I guess that’s fine.”

4 down. 4 to go. Easy.

He looks towards Minseok, then Jongdae. They don’t even blink. That’s how powerful the maknae’s pout is.

Sehun saves Chanyeol and Jongin for last. They’re always the hardest to convince. Especially Jongin. Since he has his own special kind of pout reserved for this situations.

But never underestimate the power of being the youngest.

“Hyung,” he says to Jongin in his sweetest voice. 

Double kill.

Junmyeon can practically see Jongin’s resolve crumble.

“Hyung, I wanna be paired with Junmyeon-hyung,” maybe a little tears for additional dramatics.

“Sehun--,” Junmyeon tries to salvage the situation but Sehun only looks at him with the pout on his face. And everyone in the room knows, hell the whole world knows, he’s the weakest when it comes to Sehun.

“I wanna shoot with you. Please.”

And how can he say no to that, really?

“Well, uhm, if it’s okay with Chanyeol and Jongin, then I guess it’s fine.”

Sehun looks at Chanyeol.

“Chanyeol-hyung? It’s okay, right?”

Chanyeol hesitates. But they all know, he’s weak.

“Yeah, sure, yeah, okay.”

Bingo.

Now for the last one.

“Nini? Please? Pretty please?” Sehun adds a more pitch in his voice. The kind that always get on Jongin’s nerves.

A second. Two. Three. Four. Five.

“Fine! But you owe me one! You’re buying me chicken,” Jongin sits back down with a huff.

Sehun curbs his desire to grin. Instead, he squeezes Junmyeon’s waist and looks at their manager. 

“There you go. All done. When do we start?”

Junmyeon could only sigh in defeat. 

Never underestimate the maknae, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/SeHoDrabbles)


End file.
